Not Whole Without the Other
by GothicYaoiDemon
Summary: Link is a girl. Dark is a guy. Navi is a slave driver. Dark is a part of Link. Romance. Rated M for language, violence, and future events.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I was writing this story and it started becoming very long, so here is my first multi chapter Fan Fiction! XD So far, it is based off of The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. I don't own Nintendo or Zelda.**

**Summary: Link is a girl. Dark is a guy. Navi is a slave driver. Dark is a part of Link. Romance. Rated M for language, violence, and future events. **

**A/N: My summaries suck T_T.**

**Not Whole Without the Other**

**Chapter 1**

_He's coming. I can feel it. _A dark figure sat in the middle of a lonesome island with a lifeless tree as a back rest. His red eyes scanned the air around him, as if watching someone, but there was nobody else in the room with him. After a moment, his eyes were covered by dark lids. _He's coming, just not today...I'm so fuckin board! _Dark got up with explosive energy and started running laps on the water around the island. "Get the fuck over here!" He screamed as he ran into the tree, falling into the sand. Staring at the ceiling he started thinking about his life in this cramped room. He wanted to get out and see the real sky. _Fuck it. Better work out. _Dark started doing upper body exercises.

**In a dark forest at night.**

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Run. Keep running. Don't stop. You'll be killed if you stop. Move forward. Move. GODDAMMIT MOVE! _My shoulder was grabbed by a white hand, and I was being dragged down. _NO! Don't give up. Help. Help. HELLP! _A dark hand reached out. I try to reach it, touch it, hold it, latch onto it. The hand kept moving away. _No, don't leave me Dark. Please… _

"Link!"

_Thud_

My head is spinning. I look to my side and see the side of my bed. Looking up, there was Navi, an annoying, bitch'n, slave driver who just had to be my fairy.

"Link, were you having a bad dream?"

_No, I just decided to wake up on the floor this morning._

"You know what might stop those dreams?"

_Here we go again._

"Getting off your LAZY ASS and working on SAVING HYRULE!" Navi yelled in my ear. I didn't need her to keep telling me. I get up and check my wounds. They were just mild bruises now, and many still hurt, but it was bearable. Plus, if I didn't get back out there soon, then by Din I swear, I would kill that fairy. _Lets see, today is the Water Temple, so my new tunic should work._ I head over to my dresser to grab a blue tunic and underwear before I head to the river for an early morning swim.

I was standing in front of my mirror, putting the last piece of equipment, a huge ass hammer, on my person before heading out the door. I was wearing my hair long and loose, with a blue cap. I don't really like blue, I'm not use to it. I look better with green, but at least the blue matches my eyes_. _With one last check I headed toward the door, Navi close behind me. "How do you fit all of that stuff in there?" _Shrug. _I pulled out Zelda's ocarina and played the Serenade of Water to teleport to Lake Hylia.

Pretty soon I was in front of the Water Temple and my mind drifted back to my dream. I hadn't even remembered I had that dream until now. Why would I think of something scary when I'm about to go into a new temple that is filled with monsters? Wait...Did i bottle enough fairies?

"Ok Link, let's get this over with."

_Why do you have to always interrupt my thoughts? Quick...I need to check my bottles._

"Hurry it up! I hate the water. It's bad enough I have to be in your cap most of the time, and DON'T YOU DARE GET ME WET!"

Never mind, one fairy is more than enough. With a sigh and a deep breath, I sunk to the bottom. _Thank the Goddesses I got these iron boots from the ice cavern. I would never be able to dive down this deep. Wait, I...I can't breathe. I need to breathe. _I wasn't use to the idea of breathing water, so I had to force myself to breathe. Every time I thought I would choke and drown. After I finally got my breathing regulated I continued on into the temple.

I surfaced in a big air pocket. Navi immediately shot out from under my cap, and started bugging the shit out of a poor tektite. She calls this "targeting". What a load of useful bull. She's annoying, but useful in a battle. Taking pity on the poor beast trying to swat away the fairy I quickly take care of the tektite and continue to the main room of the temple.

"Ugh. Check out this dump."

_Shut up Navi._

The Water Temple actually had a pretty cool layout. It was a giant cave inside the island in the middle of Lake Hylia, with branches of caverns and rooms around it. But my favorite part of the place was the huge, upside down pagoda in the center of the cave. If there weren't any monsters around the place I wouldn't mind moving here for a while, other than it would be wet everywhere, and Navi wouldn't stop complaining. Looking at Navi I point below, then point to my hat. "I will so get you back for this."She said as she went under my hat. I sank down to look at the bottom of the structure only to find an old friend, the Zora Princess Ruto.

"Oh. My. Goddess. LINK!" Ruto came charging at me and wrapped me up in her fins as she spun us around.

_Yea, fish hug…_

"I love what you have done with your hair, and you've grown so much. What size are you now?... Oh my Goddess! You're bigger than me. Why do you get the good size?" Ruto pouted.

_Nice to see you too. You have grown up a lot yourself, but I don't think I'm that much bigger than you._

"You know, I haven't seen you for seven years...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ruto shrieked after a few moments.

_Stuck in a time vortex with a moody Navi inside the Temple of Time. Where else would I be._

"Do you know what happened since I last saw you? My people are frozen under the ice in Zora's Domain."

_I already thawed them._

"The water has stopped flowing."

_Working on it._

"And Lord Jabu-Jabu is gone."

_I can't really help you there. The last time I helped him I had to go through his digestive tract, and let me tell you that was smelly. Not fun. Smelly._ Ruto was crying. Now, when Zora's cry, they don't shed tears, they shed ink. Don't ask me how it works, but wouldn't it be funny if you couldn't tell if a Zora was crying, or whining because you couldn't see the tears? You know, since they are the same color as the water. Well, anyways, the water was becoming murky and it was really hard to see right in front of your face. Right then, I felt another pair of eyes on me, watching me, studying me, assessing me. I spun around, expecting a monster to jump me, but nothing happened. When the water cleared Ruto told me about the evil, that I already knew about, in the temple.

_I can't believe it. It's a girl? That girl is the one? _After watching the exchange between Ruto and Link, Dark could only stare intently at the girl, Link. _She is so beautiful. I love how her blonde hair floats around her face. Holy Farore, what if she had her hair in pigtails? She would be irresistible._ It was a shame he would have to kill her, but maybe, just maybe, he would be able to have fun with her before her time came. He could imagine it now. With her muscles contracting with each swing of her sword, with each jumping retreat, with each thrust, and with each breath. He could feel the passion for battle grow within him as he thought about Link. _I have a feeling I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy this battle._ With a lick of his lips, Dark began planning out his upcoming battle with Link.

I felt the eyes on me again as I reached a door in the Water Temple. Adrenaline coursed through me as excitement boiled into me. I felt something behind this door, and whether it be animal or monster, I was pulled towards it. I couldn't stop myself as I opened the door and walked inside.

I was confused when I was met with a lone island with a dead tree surrounded by water, which Navi went over to "bug". _She's talking to a tree._ _Navi has finally lost it with all this water. _There was another door on the other side of the room, and I wanted to go check it out, but I could still feel the eyes presence in the room with me...watching me. I try opening the door I just went through only to find it locked. _So, I won't be able to get out this way. _Looking at the tree again, I started my investigation over there. The tree didn't change when I went near it so I hit it a few times with the Master Sword, then with a few spin attacks for good measure. _This tree sounds a lot like metal against metal when I hit it. _When nothing happened I investigated the other door. It was locked. _Well shit. _I lean my head against the door. _I've just been trapped in a weird room with an indestructible tree and the equivalent of Navi on acid. _

I put my plan in action when I felt her at the door. I had sunk into the tree on the island and became invisible. She walked in and an annoying blue fairy started yelling at me, calling me Naryu's spit, Din's shit, and Farore's pussy. I nearly jumped out just to strangle the little mite, but then the plan would be ruined. Link came over to me. I thought she had discovered me, but she just looked at the "mite" with a look that said "Stop trippin out on a tree."

I was surprised when she took a few good swings at me. Then she used a really powerful attack a few times, like she was paranoid about something having to do with trees. But through all the moves she executed on me, she looked fabulous with every one. Her wet blonde hair clung to her face. Her wet tunic clung to her body, accenting her hourglass figure. Her tights showing off her strong runners legs. Best of all was her look of intense concentration, eyes narrowed, mouth slightly open for air. She sheathed her sword and walked to the other door, looking down at her feet in awe as they didn't sink into the water. When she got to the door she leaned her head against it after failing to open it. I heard her let out a slow, tired sigh. She turned around and explored the room. She even tried walking off into the distance but was knocked to the ground by an invisible barrier. She lay in the water rubbing her head, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. Blinking it away she pulled out an ocarina and started playing tunes.

Tired of looking at her, and wanting to fight, I revealed my self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Navi had fallen asleep in my cap and I was just relaxing while the eyes kept staring at me. Waiting for one of us to move, I brought out the princesses ocarina. I was watching myself in the water watching for movement behind me.

"You know, you're really good with that ocarina. I can feel the magic in the song."

Startled I look up from the water at the tree. _Did the tree just speak?_

"Look next to the tree."

I looked next to the tree. There was a faint figure leaning against the tree. It looked an awful like me for some reason.

"Hi, there. You must be Link."

"..."

"What's the matter don't you speak?"

"..."

"I'm gonna take that as a no." The figure was turning opaque. He was the same height as me with a black tunic and cap. His dark hair contrasted with his pale skin and red eyes. I could see his muscles contract under the tunic as he took a step towards me. _Goddess I wonder what he looks like without his tunic. _The figure stared at me. "Ok, but only if you promise to battle me." _What? Did I miss something here as I...Oh great Din! _The man took of his tunic, letting it fall to the water. His muscles rippled as they contracted with each step he took closer to me. My face was feeling hot and something was dripping down my nose. I started feeling light headed. "Hey you ok?" _I want a taste of that. _Then I passed out.

Link was falling, and I don't know why I did this, but I rushed under the water to resurface behind her just in time to catch her. _What the fuck! Why did she just pass out like that? _I lift her upright and look over her. She had a nosebleed and a look that said pervert all over it. _Oh, its my fault. Sigh* If I leave her here she'll get a cold. _I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the only dry land in the room. Leaning her against the tree I notice movement in her cap. The movement got to the rim and poked it's little annoying head out. "Link!" It cried and started annoying the fuck out of me. I had enough of the fairy and caught it in a bottle that had fallen out of Link's tunic and chucked the thing across the room. Sadly it didn't break and kill the bitch.

Dark's attention turned towards Link again. Apparently her faint had turned into deep sleep. _I don't blame her. She must be exhausted after today. Guess I'll let her sleep. I want to fight a ready and awake Link. Not a half awake human. _Dark left Link there until he noticed sweat on her brow. At first he thought it was water until she started having labored breathing. She must be having a bad dream, because shortly after she started making noises in her sleep. "No, don't leave me...Run...RUN!" _Oh my Goddess, her voice is so beautiful. _"No...Dark." _Awe, when she calls my name it sounds like an angel's call...wait, my name? I didn't tell her my name. _Dark stared at her. Ganondorf had told him he was the shadow of Link, a complete opposite, the material manifestation of her own evil. She shouldn't know about me, unless there is another connection between Link and Dark that they don't know about.

Dark felt pained seeing Link having a bad dream. "Dark." She said as a tear flowed down her cheek. Dark dove for her and cradled her in his arms. "Wake up Link! It's ok, I'm here." Dark ungloved his hand and reached out to check her temperature. Once his hand made contact with her skin he felt a spark of pain shoot up his arm to his head.

There was blackness. He saw Link being chased by white hands and himself. they were both reaching for each other, but they were both being pulled away from each other. Dark knew what was going on, painfully so. He now knew exactly what the were to each other. They were more than just Hero and Shadow. He was Link's alternative personality who was created when Link experienced something traumatic. He didn't remember what it was yet, but he knew it had something to do with the reason why Link never spoke to anyone. The hands caught her. _I need to save her! I need to stop them!_ Then there was red.

"Noooo!" Dark was back in the room at the Water Temple. Sweat was dripping down his back as he shot up. He looked down to the sight of blue eyes. Link was in his lap, tears streaming down her eyes. "_Dark, you're back. You're finally back." _She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Yes, I'm back." _And by Naryu's love I'll never leave you again. "I missed you."_

"Me too." I kissed her forehead and our thoughts flowed into one another. We both deeply blushed. "I'll put my tunic back on."

"_Ok." No, you should take it all off._

_Did she just say that?_

"_What did I say?"_

"Think of something."

"_Um. Ok." You should walk around without your tunic._

_No way. By the way, we can hear each other's thoughts now._ Link was blushing uncontrollably. _You are such a pervert. _Dark laughed.

_Shut up! _A growling noise was heard from Link's stomach.

"You hungry?"

_Nod._

"Let's see if we can get out of here. I'm not sure we'll be able to get out without one of us dieing."

_I don't mind. Can I just eat you instead?_

_No. I'll go check the doors. _Dark was surprised to find the door unlocked. He turned around to see Link searching her hat. _The fairy is trapped in the bottle on the other side of the room._ She looked up and stared at me. "Please don't let her out." _Nod. _"Let's go." We walked out of the Water Temple and Link teleported us to the Lost Woods Forest Temple. There she released Navi.

"You IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU LEFT ME IN THE BOTTLE!"

_Oh shut up already. You can go about do whatever you want now._

"I was about to DIE of ASPHYXIATION!"

_You want me to tell her? _Dark asked.

_No. I've got this. _Link pointed to Navi, then followed with a swift point out into the forest.

"You know I'm not allowed to leave you. The Great Deku Tree's last order was for me to help you on your quest."

Link then pointed to me and hugged herself. Her palm faced me, then up. Placing her other fist with a thumb up, she pulled it towards herself.

"He will help you?" Link nodded. "But he was created by Ganondorf to destroy you!" Link continued with the hand gestures. "Oh, I see. I still don't trust him, but I can't stop you." Navi flew off into the forest.

_That was easy. _

_Too easy. She hasn't really left me yet. _

_You tired?_ I could feel her fatigue, her mind was becoming sluggish.

_Nod. _

_Where is your place? _

_Close by, just follow me. _She headed down a stairway stopping halfway. There was a giant Moblin blocking our path.

_I've got it. _I jump down and cover the distance between us before he brings up his club. With one slash I cut him down. I look back up at Link. _You like?_

_Yeah. Good job. _She was standing ready with her bow and arrow. _Let's go._

I was fighting sleep and cold as we made our way across the maze. Our tunics were still wet from the Water Temple and the night air bit into my skin. Once we were at the entrance to the Lost Woods I nearly fell from exhaustion, but Dark caught me.

"Are we almost there?" He asked with concern evident on his face.

_Yeah, just a little more. _

We were at the base of my tree house when Dark picked me up bridal style and jumped up onto the balcony. He then lead me inside where he let me down. It was nice being home without slave-driver Navi.

"You should really get some sleep." He said as he tried to coax me to my bed.

"_But I need to set up the futon.."_

"I'll take care of that, you just rest." He picked me up and placed me on my bed where I proceeded to slowly fade out. Dark was moving away when I grabbed his tunic. He looked down at me. "_Please, don't leave me." _I pull at the wet, cold fabric a little bit. "I'll never." He laid down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. We fell asleep in our wet clothes, snuggling under the blanket.

When I woke up the next morning I looked over at Link. She was sweating and breathing roughly. I check her temperature with the back of my hand. She was burning. Her clothes were still wet and I mentally slap myself. _I should have dried her off before we went to sleep. _I search the room for a towel or another blanket. I found a towel near the fireplace along with a pot. I ran over to Link with the towel in hand. I would need to undress her, but I use to be a part of her. _How bad could it be? _dark reached for her tunic. It was soaked with water and her sweat. _This is no time to be thinking about that stuff._ In a swift motion, he removed her clothes and placed the towel on top of her. Now comes the hard part, rubbing her dry. Dark closed his eyes and tried to rub the towel across her head. He felt something soft and squishy on his palm. _What am I touching? It feels warm. _Dark took a peek. His hand was right on top of her right boob. His dark face turned bright red and a small nosebleed started. _Oh my Goddess! Please don't wake up, don't wake up. _Dark looked at Link to make sure she wasn't awake. She was pink with fever and breathing hard. _I'm such an idiot. _Pulling himself together, he raised Link upright and dried her, changed the bed sheets, and put her in pajamas. He then washed the sheets, her tunic, and his in the river outside and hung them out on the balcony to dry. He then boiled some water for hot cocoa and oatmeal for when Link awoke. _Who knew the evil of Link would go out of his way to take such good care of her. _Link stirred under the sheets.

Link felt warm and hungry. She smelled something like chocolate and cinnamon. Turning over on her bed she cracked open her eyes to see Dark in the room making food and wearing her red tunic. _What are you doing?_

_Making you something to eat. Last night you fell asleep without eating anything right? You must be starving._

_You didn't have to. _Link thought as she pushed herself up. She felt light headed and sick. She looked down and saw her kokiri pajamas and new bed sheets. _When did I change?_

_I changed you. _Link could see Dark's ears turn red. _You had a fever because of the wet clothes. I washed them and they are hanging out to dry with mine and the bed sheets._

_So thats why you're wearing my tunic._

_Yeah, I didn't want you to faint when you see me._

_So, why did you change the bed sheets?_

_You had a fever and they were soaked with sweat. _Dark walked over with a tray of oatmeal and hot cocoa. _Here, eat up. _Realizing how hungry I really was, I attacked the food. Brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal with rich hot cocoa.

_How did you get the cocoa to be so thick and strong?_

_A farmer girl called Malon delivered it this morning. Said it was a thank you or something like that. She left it on the balcony. She wanted to leave it inside the house, but I didn't want the smell to bother you._

_How did she get a cow on the balcony?_

_Don't underestimate a farmers daughter, especially Malon. By the way, she seem to think you're a boy._

_Everyone thought I was a boy seven years ago, except Ruto. She found out when she almost raped me._

_Who?_

_The Zora Princess Ruto. She was swallowed by a huge fish, I went in after her, I had her give me her water stone which was also her engagement symbol or something, she kissed me, reached down my pants, and found a hole instead of a dick._

_Complicated...are you lesbian?_

_Bisexual. _

_Hummmm…_

_What?_

_Why did everyone think you were a boy? It's painfully obvious you are a girl now, but why a boy?_

_Well, I didn't want _that _happening again. So I pretended to be a boy. I cut my hair, deppeden my voice, never got Saria to be my girlfriend. _

_Is that why your bi? Did you just start liking girls when you were a guy?_

_Yeah, when I was with the other kokiri children I just got into the habit of checking out the girls._

Dark looked at me. _Finish your food then go back to sleep. _He got up to leave, but I grabbed his tunic.

_Please, stay._

_I won't leave._

_I'm cold. I want you to warm me up._

Sigh* _Fine, only until you're asleep. _Dark got in under the covers with Link and brought her close to his chest. She snuggled her head into the crock of his neck and slept.


End file.
